The Name of the Game
by Beatlesfan90
Summary: Dean discovers a new online game he's hooked on, but Sam can't see the point. Meanwhile, the Larson Twins meet a new player on Wolf Quest. Who is he and will they ever meet in person? Mostly just a comedy story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: We hope you like this. This is our first crossover for this kind of thing. We don't own anything. Though we wished we did (LOL). Let us know how you like it! ****The next chapter will be posted once we receive a review. Thank you very much! :)**

** B&R****  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

For the fourth time that evening seventeen-year-old Nile Larson booted up her laptop. "If this thing freezes up again, I swear I'm going to scream!"

Piper giggled at her sister's frustration. "Maybe I should host the game this time?" She readjusted the laptop sitting on her lap and smiled at the image of a wolf on her screen.

"Okay, I'm in." Nile stabbed at her keyboard and then turned to her twin sister. "What are you going to call it?"

"Larson3; same as last time so Willow can find our game."

Nile nodded.

"Alright I have the game all set." Piper informed her sister. "Just waiting on you two to join me."

Nile tapped on her keyboard. "I'm in."

Soon, a brown wolf named Nile68 popped up on Piper's screen. "Okay, I see you. Now we're just waiting for Willow." It was a Friday night, the usual time that the twins and their older sister, Willow, often logged onto their favorite online game, _Wolf_ _Quest_.

Suddenly another wolf appeared on the screen. "Hey she's on." Piper said aloud to her twin and then pressed the 'c' button on her keyboard to chat. She typed a greeting that was instantly returned.

Nile laughed and then typed something in herself.

Suddenly, an '_lol_' appeared on Piper's screen. She looked to her sister. "Really?"

Nile typed another _'lol' _into the _Wolf Quest_ chat.

Piper laughed at her sister then typed in '_RP?_' meaning she wanted to play a role playing game with her sisters.

'_Can't!_' Came Willow's response.

'_What? Why not?_' Piper typed back.

'_Dinner with Jaw Knee. Taking me out._' The twins knew 'Jaw Knee' stood for Johnny, Willow's steady boyfriend.

'_Aw man._'

Nile typed the next response. '_Will you be back on later?' _

A few seconds passed and then Willow's reply showed up on screen. _'Maybe.'_

'_Okay well see you later!' _Piper wrote to her sister.

'_Yep. Bye.' _And with that, the wolf disappeared.

"Man, that sucks." Piper turned to her twin sitting beside her.

Nile shrugged. "Well, what do you want to do? Should we start a new game or keep this one open and see if someone else will join?" As if on cue, another wolf suddenly joined the game.

"Whoa. Guess that answers that." Piper gave her sister an unsure look accompanied by a half-shrug.

Nile raised an eyebrow and then laughed. "Well? Let's welcome this new wolf and introduce ourselves." She began typing away on her own keyboard and Piper looked back to her laptop.

The name above the new wolf, a gray and black variety, read DemonSlayer79. Suddenly, Nile's greeting appeared in the chat-box: _'Hi! Name and describe your wolf please.'_

Seconds later, the new wolf's reply appeared. _'Wolf name Fang, male wolf, gray and black coat, black eyes.'_

Nile smiled at her sister. "Looks like we're playing with a professional _Wolf Quest_-er here."

Piper laughed at her sister then went on to describe her own wolf to him.

'_So are you two male or female? In real life… I mean…' _The new person asked.

'_Females.' _Piper wrote down. _'Sisters too.'_

'_Wow. Cool. Wish my brother would play. But he's not cool enough.' _The new guy said making the twins laugh.

'_What about you? Male or female?'_ Piper asked him.

'_Male!'_

Nile looked to her sister and raised an eyebrow. "Kind of makes you wonder why he wanted to know."

Piper just shrugged. "Who knows?" She looked back at the screen.

'_So…' _Fang said next. _'RP?'_

Nile looked to her sister.

Piper shrugged. "Hey, if he ends up being a creep, we can always quit the game."

"Okay." Nile turned back to her laptop and typed the response. _'I'm game.'_ She paused a moment and then added to her chat. _'Oh! And by the way, my wolf name is Nile, golden brown coat and gold eyes.'_

The guy replied, addressing Piper's wolf. _'Okay. How about you, Stormy? Care to RP?'_

Piper smiled to herself then looked up at her sister. "This should be fun!" She turned her attention back to the game at hand. _'Let's do it!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Dean? What are you doing?" 20-year-old Sam Winchester entered his brother's bedroom. Like the past few weeknights, Dean was hunched over his computer playing his newest adiction, _Wolf Quest_.

"Shh!" Dean held up a hand to silence his brother. Suddenly a small chime sounded. Dean leaned closer to the screen to read his newest chat.

"Dean?" Sam came closer and looked to the screen. There in the three dimensional world stood three computer generated wolves. They were different than the ones Dean had been playing with the night before. Sam glanced at the names floating above their heads: Nile68 and ImpalaGirl67

His eyes moved on to the chat box. Dean had just sent his most recent chat: _'Cool. Okay. I get the Saddle Meadows den'_

A chat from ImpalaGirl67 soon appeared: _'Alright. I call Aspen.'_

Nile68 then wrote: _'And I call the left side of Douglas Fir Slopes.'_

Dean wrote: '_But, there's no den there.'_

Nile68's reply was quick: _'I know…'_

Sam looked to his brother. "Dean? Really? I mean come on, man. You have been playing this game for a week now. Dad is going to kill you when he finds out what you have been doing while he's away."

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean didn't even look up from the screen as another chime sounded.

ImpalaGirl67 wrote: _'Spots other wolf.' 'Sniffs other wolf'_

"Hey look, Sam. She found me." Dean looked up at his brother. Sam took in Dean's bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep and staring at the computer screen for too long. "Dude, you so have to try this game. It's awesome!"

"Riiiight. I'll get right on that. Till then, you should get some sleep." Sam grabbed his brother's arm, but Dean's protests stopped him.

"Dude, I'm fine."

"Yeah, real fine, Dean." Sam frowned at him.

Dean held up his hand again in a silent gesture as he wrote back: _'Wags tail.'_

Sam raised an eyebrow. "_Wolf Quest._ Really? What's the fun in pretending you're a wolf?"

Dean stabbed at his enter key. "Hey, it's a great way to meet girls."

"On _Wolf Quest_?"

"Dude, have you seen this girl's screen name?" Dean turned his attention back to what was happening on the screen in front of him. Sam took another look at the name floating above the gray wolf.

"ImpalaGirl67. Now I get it." Sam shook his head.

"Isn't that great?" Dean asked, typing again on the keyboard. "She's basically perfect!"

"Dean. You don't even know her." Sam looked him over again as he watched him type to the girls again. "Dean? Come on man."

"Hm? You say something, Sammy?" Dean didn't turn from the computer.

"Fine, Dean. Have at it. But when Dad comes home and kicks the crap outta you, don't come crying to me." Sam said before walking out of the room, leaving Dean to his game.

"Bitch." Dean called out after him.

"Jerk." Sam's voice was heard from the other room.

He'd show Dean. Oh, he'd show him for sure. After all, he had a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

"Ha!" Piper laughed as the next chat popped up on screen. "This guy really is a WQ expert." She typed in her next line and pressed the enter key.

Nile giggled and added a line of her own: _'Swims in river'_

DemonSlayer79 said back to them: _'Stormy! Look out!'_

'_Oh man. A bear! Help!' _Piper wrote back to him.

Nile then wrote: '_Lunges at bear and bites it's neck. The sickening sound of bone against bone is heard as the bear cries out in pain.'  
_  
Piper looked over at her sister. "Gross!"

Nile shrugged. "Hey, I was just trying to be realistic." She laughed

"Yeah, okay." Piper laughed at her twin. _'Limps away from the bear.' _

DemonSlayer79 added the next line: _'Helps Nile fight off bear.'_

Piper added another line back: _'Tries to help fight off bear too.'_

Then Nile finished off the scene: _'Bear shakes wolves off and runs off, leaving a trail of blood in the moist meadow grass.'  
_  
DemonSlayer79 typed a _'lol'_: _'Hey, she's pretty good at this role playing stuff.'_

_'Ty_' Nile responded, using the Wolf Quest way of saying _'thank you'_

'_Yeah that's my sister.' _Piper laughed at the look her sister gave her from over her laptop. _'RP line: Is hurt and limps away not wanting others to see her like that.'_

DemonSlayer79's answer came second later: _'Notices injury. Goes to help hurt wolf.'_

'_I'm okay.' _Piper typed out.

'_Knows wolf is lying. Wants to help. Wags tail to show he is friendly.' _DemonSlayer79 wrote.

Nile typed again: _'Notices two wolves wandering off. Calls out, Hey! Where are you going?'_

Piper wrote back to her: _'No where. Just walking off the attack.' _

Nile looked to her sister and then back to the screen and wrote: _'You're hurt?'_

Piper wrote back again: _'Nope.'_

'_Lying!' _DemonSlayer79 told Nile.

Nile looked over to her Twin. "Either this guy's wolf is a flirt, or he's really into you."

"Shut up, Nile." Piper threw a pillow at her sister. Then wrote back: _'I'm fine. Really.'_

'_No, that bear hurt you. You have to let me help.' _Said DemonSlayer79.

_'Hey, back off. If she said she's fine. She's fine.'_ Nile quickly answered.

"Nile! Chill. He was just trying to help." Piper said over her laptop in her lap.

"Hey, I can't help it if my wolf's a little peppy." Nile quickly defended herself. She typed a _'BRB'_ and then rose from her place on the couch. "I think I'm gonna go grab myself a soda. Do you want anything?"

"Sure. Soda too please." Piper looked up at her sister. She then turned back to the computer screen. _'Sorry about my sister. She gets really into the game.'_

'_All good.'_ DemonSlayer79 responded. _'She younger or something?'_

'_By like 5 minutes.' _Piper laughed and added an _'lol'_

'_Five Minutes?' _DemonSlayer79 seemed confused.

'_We're twins. Duh!' _Piper laughed again.

DemonSlayer79 wrote a _'lol'_

"Back!" Nile re-entered the family room, handing her sister an ice-cold cherry cola. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope nothing too much. Just talking." Piper told her taking the coke from out of her sister's hand.

"Oh?" Nile teased, popping open the top of her Dr. Pepper and taking a sip.

"Yep." Piper smiled back at her. A chime on the laptops indicated that DemonSlayer79 had written back.

DemonSlayer79 said: _'Still there?'_

Piper giggled and wrote back: _'Yep. Talking to my sister sorry.'_

'_She's back?' _

Nile instantly got back on her laptop _'Yep. I'm back.'_

'_So RP again?' _Piper typed out to her friends.

Nile stabbed at her keyboard,_ 'All_ _ready. Got my soda in hand and I am all set to go!'_

There was a delay in DemonSlayer79's response. _'Wait? Soda? Man, hold on a minute. Now you're making me want to go get something. brb.'_

The sisters exchanged amused glances and laughed.

"Man. He's cool. Wish I knew where he lived. He would be cool to hang out with." Piper told her sister.

Nile raised an eyebrow. "Really, Piper. Don't you think that's a little risky? I mean, we hardly know anything about this guy."

"I don't know. I mean it would be cool but I wouldn't do it." Piper shrugged.

"Good." Nile smiled and then typed a 'brb' into the chat box.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked once she read her sister's chat.

"Getting on the official WQ site to check out this guy's profile. See if it lines up with what he's been telling us." Nile pressed a couple keys and then clicked with her mouse.

"That's my sister. The master detective." Piper laughed. "Well what did you find out?"

"One minute..." Nile pressed a few more keys. "Aw! Here we go! DemonSlayer79. Says here he's a man and lives..." She giggled. "On planet earth."

Piper smiled.

"Hobbies include, traveling with his brother and dad, and eating bacon Cheeseburgers." Nile looked back to her sister. "Anymore questions?"

"Nope. Not that I can think of." Piper said. She once again heard the sound of the chime on her computer and looked back down to see DemonSlayer79 was back.

'_Welcome back.' _She said to him.

'_ty'_ came his quick reply.

_'Get your soda?' _Nile asked.  
_'Right here.' _

'_Well? RP still?' _Piper asked the two.

'_All go.'_ typed Nile.

DemonSlayer79 agreed.

'_Where were we?' _Piper responded.

'_I think Stormy was injured, and Fang was trying to help but Nile was being a ?'_ DemonSlayer79's message stopped there and Nile looked to her sister.

"Think he just discovered the chat filter?" Nile picked up her soda and took a sip trying to conceal an amused grin.

Piper was laughing so hard the soda she was drinking almost came back on to her. "Guess so."

Just then, their computers chimed and another message from DemonSlayer79 appeared: _'Hey, what's wrong with this thing? Why won't it let me write ?'_

'_They have a filter on here.' _Piper informed him.

'_A filter? What for?'_

_'To screen bad words from being said._' Typed Nile.

'_?'_ came DemonSlayer79's response.

'_Sorry.' _Piper told him. _'Just have to get use to it.'_

'_This is going to take some time'_' replied DemonSlayer79.

'_Sorry?' _Piper typed.

'_It's okay.'_ He assured her. _'RP?'_

_'Sure.'_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Well How are we doing? We hope you like it so far! Let us know please. We own Nothing of WQ nor do we own Supernatural (Sadly). Please Review! We love to hear from you and would really like to know what you all thought. Thanks!**

**B&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Dean took another swig from his beer. He couldn't believe his good luck on Wolf Quest. _This chick's a doll!_ He thought to himself, swallowing the drink and then grabbing a handful of _Cheetos_. He couldn't wait to tell Sam all about his triumph.

"Dean?" His brother's voice came from behind him. "Dude, are you off that game yet?"

"Hey, quiet down!" He held up his hand again to silence his brother. Usually, Dean didn't mind the companionship of his younger sibling, but Sam's reluctance to understand the usefulness of the online game, bothered him.

"Come on, man. You have to give it a break. Those girls can't take much more of you, I'm sure."

"Actually, I think they like me." Dean grinned.

"You're kidding!" Sam entered the room to get a look at the screen. Sure enough, the girl's seemed to be enjoying the wolf role-play they, and his brother, were producing.

"Yeah, man. You should talk to them too. They seem like really cool girls. But ImpalaGirl67 is mine." Dean grinned at his brother.

"Play _Wolf Quest_? Are you nuts?" Sam couldn't see the point in the game. Be a wolf, act like a wolf, and meet girls? No. He wouldn't be playing.

"Your loss." Dean shrugged. He then turned his attention back to the small screen in front of him. He had gotten another chat.

'_Shrugs and runs off. Alright then, guess I'll see you wolves around.'_ Nile68 had typed.

_'Bye'_ He replied watching as the brown wolf ran off.

'_Guess it's just you and me now.' _ImpalaGirl67 wrote to him.

'_Yeah'_ Dean made his wolf say. _Just you and me__._ He smiled at the thought. He wished he knew who this girl was. She was the type he'd like to date. The type he could see himself taking out for a cheeseburger and a milkshake. The type of girl he'd—

Suddenly, his computer chimed and Dean saw an unfamiliar message in the chat box: _Player with username LittleBro83 has entered.  
_

LittleBro83? Dean had a fleeting suspicion...

'_Hey, de.' _Typed LittleBro83.

_'Sammy?'_ Dean typed out, only to watch it turn into question marks. _What's the problem with this thing? Can't I type names? Sammy is not a swear word._

'_Hi! And welcome to the game.' _ImpalaGirl67 greeted him.

'_Welcome.' _Added Nile68.

_'Thanks.' _Typed Sam.

'_So? Want to join our RP?' _ImpalaGirl67 asked Sam.

'_Uh. Sure. What's going on?' _Sam replied to her.

'_Um… Describe your wolf first.'_ Up popped a chat from Nile68.

'_Male. Named Brother. Brown wolf.' _Sam described, _'Cool?' _

_'Cool.'_ Typed Nile68. _'I'm Nile. Female wolf. Brown coat. Gold eyes'_

'_I'm Stormy. Female wolf. Gray coat. Blue eyes.' _ImpalaGirl67 informed him.

_'Fang. Male wolf. Nearly black coat. Black eyes.'_ Dean typed in. It was an understatement to say that he was angry about his brother's unannounced arrival on _Wolf Quest_. Sure, he had been begging Sam to join for weeks, but Dean always thought they'd kind of play as brother wolves, not enemies.

'_Alright. I am new here. What's cool to do?' _Sam asked.

'_You're a new player?' _Asked Nile68.

'_He's my brother.' _Dean explained.

'_Cool!' _ImpalaGirl67 chatted, _'Well, should we start a new RP? That way Brother can be added in.'_

_'Sounds good to me.'_ Typed Nile68. _'Fang?'_

_'Uh... sure.'_ Agreed Dean. He decided to forget about his frustrations. This was his chance to finally show Sam how much fun Wolf Quest could really be.

'_Cool. Okay so? Lone wolves or a pack?' _ImpalaGirl67 asked.

_'I'm a loner.'_ Typed Nile.

_'Pack?' _Requested Dean hastily.

'_Well, Nile can be a lone wolf and the three of us can be a pack. Nile can meet up with us later.' _ImpalaGirl67 suggested.

_'Sounds good to me.'_ Dean shrugged. It was good with him. Being in the same wolf pack as ImpalaGirl67 would assure more conversation. He could learn more about her in no time.

_'Okay.'_ Nile68 agreed.

'_Okay. Brother? Is that okay?'_ ImpalaGirl67 asked him.

'_Sure! Sounds like fun!' _Sam agreed as well.

_'Alright.' _Nile68 said as he wolf began to run away. _'Let the game begin! LOL!'_

'_Alright. So were do we live?' _ImpalaGirl67 asked the boys.

_'Saddle meadows?' _Suggested Dean. That was his favorite den-site. Actually, it was the only one he knew the location of.

'_Sure. Let's go!' _With that, the gray wolf began running away from the boys'.

'_Hey, wait up! How are you so fast?' _Dean asked her while his wolf fought to keep up with her.

'_Just am. Come on, keep up!' _She joked with him. She then added a quick _'LOL'_

Dean wrote a _'lol'_ back. He was reeling. _Man! What a girl?_

'_Coming Brother?' _She asked Sam.

'_Yep Right behind you!' _Sam replied.

_'LOL'_ Replied Nile68.

'_Welcome home.' _ImpalaGirl67 said as she stopped in front of a den. _'What do you think, Brother?' _

_'Cool.' _Said Sam.

_'My favorite den site.'_ Commented Dean. _'Has the best view and is close to a hunting ground.'_

'_Good thinking.' _ImpalaGirl67 commented.

_'Well, we male wolves have got to eat.' _Typed Dean. _'LOL'  
_  
_'LOL'_ Echoed Nile68.

'_LOL' _ImpalaGirl67 also said. _'Well then, do we want to hunt right now?' _

_'Yeah!' _Said Dean. Hunting elk was one of his favorite features on the game.

_'You can hunt on this thing?' A_sked Sam.

'_Yep. Once you run up to one of the elks then hit the space bar.' _ImpalaGirl67 informed him.

_'Cool!'_

_'Told you this game was awesome!_' Dean said.

'_Yeah yeah yeah.' _Sam chatted_._

'_LOL. Come on you two.' _ImpalaGirl67 said as she walked away from the boys.

Dean's wolf hastily followed. This game was great! This girl was great! Life was good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Man!" Dean leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He had just exited the game he, his brother, and the two girls had been playing. His computer now was going through the mandatory steps to safely shut down.

Sam entered the room and looked to his brother. "Well, you got me on the game. Know why I did it?"

"Because you finally decided to give this game a try. Thought it must be good if your older brother was addicted to it, so you decided to give 'er a go." Dean leaned back in his seat. He had it all figured out. At least, he thought he had.

"No, Dean." Sam shook his head, "I did it so that maybe I could have a full conversation with you."

Though his words stung a little, Dean tried not to let it bother him. "But then you ended up meeting some real cool people, huh?" He smiled at his little brother.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam shook his head again, sitting down on his brother's bed. "But really, Dean. You need to relax with the game a bit."

"What do you mean?" Dean turned in his chair.

"Look at yourself, Bro." Sam said seriously. "You look like you haven't slept in _days_!"

"I've slept." Dean defended himself, and then added more quietly. "A little."

"Dean?"

"What?"

"Please relax on the game?" Sam begged, "Please man. I am begging you. Please."

"Alright, alright, okay." Dean held up both his hands in defeat. "If it makes you feel better, I won't play until next week, when those two girls get back on."

"Thank you." Sam said getting up from his seat and walking out the room. "Oh and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Take a shower would you? You are starting to stink up the place." Sam laughed as he dodged the pillow flung at his head by his brother.

"Get out of here!"

"I'm already gone." Sam laughed as he traveled down the hallway.

Dean waited until his brother was gone and then turned back in his seat. Maybe Sam was right? Maybe he had been neglecting to take care of himself ever since his addiction to online games began to take root. Maybe it was time he took a shower.

A small smile came to his lips as he rose from his chair and headed to his dresser for some clean clothes. "Ha! Little brothers."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next week went by really fast for the Larson sisters. Come Friday, both of them got on their computers early to check email and other things before logging on to Wolf Quest to play another game with their two new friends.

"Hope they remembered." Piper looked up from her laptop to her sister.

"Oh, I'm sure they did and even if they didn't, we can just play with Willow again." Nile stared at her screen, her face breaking into a grin when she read an email. "Hey! Check this! I just got an email from the _Wolf Quest_ administrators, and it says here that their annual _Wolf Quest Fan_ Convention is coming up."

"Cool! We should go!" Piper smiled herself, "Where is it this year?"

"Um…" Nile's eyes skimmed down the email. "Portland, Oregon." She looked up at her sister. "That's doable. We can drive down there. Maybe Willow would like to come with us? That way, we can see her again and split a hotel room three ways."

"Awesome. What's that? Like a four hour drive from Seattle?" Piper looked to her watch.

"I think so."

"Cool." She looked back at her computer screen to see her login was up. She typed in her user name and password and waited for the screen to change. When it did, she looked back to her sister. "Want me to make the game?"

"Sure, and make it five people so all of us can play." Nile exited her email and started up the program.

"Okay." Piper did just as she was asked. Soon the game started up and she sat in waiting for the rest of her friends to join.

"I was thinking of giving my wolf a makeover…" Nile said. She looked to her sister. "What do you think?"

Piper just shrugged, "If you want. Just hurry so you don't have your slot taken."

Nile nodded and made a few changes before continuing to the next screen. "What did you call it?"

"Larson 3+2." Piper said giggling to herself.

Nile looked over and gave her a teasing smile. "Creative."

"I thought so." Piper said still giggling. A chime sounded as players LadyWillow89, Nile68, and BrownBearBob40 joined the game.

'_Hello!'_ Said BrownBearBob40.

'_Hey.'_ Greeted Willow.

'_Hi!'_ Said Nile.

'_Hey.'_ Piper greeted them.

'_Describe your wolves please.'_ Nile typed in. She looked over at her sister with a worried expression. "Only one space left. How do we kindly ditch the bear without hurting their feelings?"

"Hmmm..." Piper thought for a while, "Well, we could always tell them we were waiting for two other friends besides the three of us on."

"I guess…"

Willow's chat suddenly popped up and BrownBearBob40's soon followed. _'Name: Willow, Gender: Female, silver coat and sparkling purple eyes.' _

'_My name's Bear. I am a two-year-old female wolf. Um… brown fur and brown eyes.'_

"Okay I guess I will tell Bear." Piper looked to her sister hoping she would do it instead.

"Be my guest." Said Nile.

The computer chimed again as another player entered.

'_Hey there!'_ Greeted DemonSlayer79.

Nile looked up at her sister. "It's him!" She whispered urgently.

'_Hi!'_ Greeted BrownBearBob40.

'_Welcome.'_ Said Willow.

'_Who are you?'_ Typed DemonSlayer79, his wolf turning to BrownBearBob40's.

'_My name's Bear.'_ Bear replied.

'_And you?'_ He looked to Willow's wolf.

'_Willow.'_ She replied.

'_She's our sister.' _Nile instantly added her own comment to the chat.

'_Oh…'_

_'Well. Uh. Fang? Is Brother coming on?'_ Piper asked him.

'_Is there room?'_ DemonSlayer79's wolf looked back at Bear.

_'Uh well that's the thing.'_ Piper typed again. _'We were kinda hoping that Bear might get off since we set this game up for the 5 of us... you, the three of us, and brother.'_

'_You want me to leave?' _Asked Bear.

Nile typed quickly, _'You don't have to if you don't want. I mean, you were here first, but… um…'_

'_I can take a hint.' _Replied a sad Bear.

'_We're sorry!'_ Nile apologized.

'_Wait! What's going on?'_ Willow's comment suddenly popped up. _'Sorry. I left for a minute to grab a snack.'_

_'We really are sorry Bear. I mean you could stay. Like Nile said you were here first.'_ Piper wrote ignoring Willows comment.

'_What about brother?'_ DemonSlayer79 wanted to know.

_'Uh well.'_ Piper started but didn't know what to say. _'Uh...'_

'_Will you ask him if he'll wait?"_ Asked Nile.

'_No. It's okay. I'll leave.'_ Said Bear.

'_You sure?'_

'_Yeah, I know you guys don't want me here. Bye.'_

'_Wait! That's not true!' _Tried Willow, but BrownBearBob40 had already logged out.

"Well that didn't work as well as I had hoped." Piper said looking up at her twin.

"Man! I feel kind of bad!" Nile agreed. She typed a 'BRB' and then set her computer down and rose to her feet.

"Me too." Piper watched as her sister stood. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To get some guilt food. Might make me feel a little better." Nile headed for the kitchen, "You want half a chocolate bar?"

"Yes please." Piper nodded before tuning her attention back to the screen_. 'Is Brother here yet?'_

'_No.'_ Said DemonSlayer79. _'Hold on a minute, I'll go see what he's up to. BRB.' _

Piper waited.

'_Who was that guy?' _asked Willow after a while.

_'A friend.'_ Piper simply started_. 'Last week when you and Jaw Knee went to dinner they joined our game. They are brothers.'_

'_Oh…'_ Said Willow, and then she added, _'Is that all?'_

_'Yep. About it.'_ Piper said before adding a 'LOL'

'_Stormy…'_

"Back!" Nile reentered the room with the promised chocolate candy. She handed her sister half and then sat back on the couch. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope." Piper smiled her thanks. _'Yes?'_ She typed to her other sister.

'_There's something you're not telling me…' _Willow typed back.

Nile read the chat and then looked at her twin questionably.

_'Nothing.'_ Piper typed, then turned back to her twin. "I was just telling her how we know Fang and Brother. She thinks there is something going on."

"Protective older sister again?" Nile grinned. "Yep! We're on _Wolf Quest_ with Willow alright." She bit into her chocolate and chewed. "Mmm…."

Piper laughed at her sister before hearing the chime of the computer. She looked back to the screen to see that Fang was back and Brother was entering. _'Hi Brother. WB.'_

'_Thanks.'_ Said LittleBro83.

'_Hi!'_ Nile added instantly.

'_Welcome.'_ Typed Willow. Everyone was back in the game.

_'Alright so… RP?'_ Piper asked the others, _'Oh by the way. Fang? Brother? This is our other sister Willow!'_

'_Hi.'_ Greeted LittleBro83.

'_Hi, officially.'_ Typed DemonSlayer79.

'_Um… hi.'_ Said Willow.

_'Alright well? RP?'_ Piper asked once more.

'_Sure!'_ Agreed three of the members.

'_Same one as yesterday?'_ Asked LittleBro83.

_'Uh. If that's okay with everyone.'_ Piper informed him.

Nile and DemonSlayer79 instantly agreed.

'_Just fill me in first, would you?'_ Pleaded Willow.

_'Of course.'_ Piper said and instantly began telling her sister the game. _'You see? Fang, Brother, and I were all in a pack and Nile was a lone wolf and…'_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for such the LONG wait between chapters! The friend I am writing this with just got a job! YAY FOR HER! Anyways we haven't been able to talk to much and we just kinda forgot to update anything! Oh well! **

**Here is the next chapter! We hope you liked it! Let us know what you thought! Thanks! **

**B&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey, Dean! Did you hear there was a _Wolf Quest Fan Convention_ happening in two weeks?"

It was now four weeks after the Winchester brothers' first game with the Larsons. Dean was now convinced that he had gotten his brother hooked on the game. The five youth played every Friday night from seven to midnight. Occasionally, Willow would have to leave early and someone new would join, but each and every time, Dean, Sam, ImpalaGirl67, and Nile68 would continue on with their quest, the depth of the story line growing and growing.

"Dean? Earth to Dean? Are you listening?

Dean instantly broke free of his thoughts. "Huh? You say something, Sammy?"

"Did you hear about the convention coming up in two weeks?" Sam repeated himself.

"Huh? What convention?"

"For _Wolf Quest_? Do you not pay attention at all?" Sammy shook his head in disbelief.

Dean shrugged. "Sorry. I was lost in my own thoughts. Now, what I this about a Wolf Quest Convention?"

"It's in two weeks. We should try to go." Sam informed him.

Dean thought for a minute. Yeah, the convention would be kind of fun. Maybe they _should_ go. "Where is it?"

"Portland."

"Portland?" Dean's smile faded.

"Yeah I know. It's kinda far. But it is in two weeks."

"Well, okay. I'll tell Dad. We can take the Impala." Dean headed for the door.

"Cool!" Sam said getting up and walking to his side of the bedroom. "But wait? Are we really leaving so soon?"

"Why not?" Asked Dean, pausing in the doorway.

"Two weeks, Dean. The convention is in two weeks."

"So?"

"Do we really need fourteen days to get down there?"

"Well. I mean we aren't doing anything here. Might as well get out. We can have a vacation before you leave for college..." Dean shrugged.

Sam was skeptical. "Fourteen days, Dean."

"We can stop at places on the way if we want."

"We'll leave in a few days. How about that?" Sam said trying to persuade his older brother.

"But-?"

"Dean, leaving early, isn't going to make it come any faster. Besides," Sam grinned, "Did you forget that it's Friday night?"

"So?" Dean looked at his brother rather confused.

Sam couldn't believe his brother had forgotten, "Friday night? Game night? Wolf Quest?" He dropped obvious hints trying to get Dean's brain back on track.

"Oh yeah! What are you doing in here? Get your laptop going!" Dean said as he rushed to his computer and turned it on.

Sam chuckled and went to get his computer. He returned moments later and lay down across his bed. "Are they on yet?" He asked, pressing the 'on' button.

"Yep hurry up they are saving a stop for you." Dean said not even looking back at his brother.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Sam waited for his computer to boot up. "Why is it that I'm always the last one in?"

Dean was already typing away with the girls.

"Dean?"

"What?"

Sam sighed, "Forget it." His computer finally was ready. He opened the program and instantly went to the multi-player screen. "What's the name of it this time?"

"Same as always. Larson three plus two."

Sam quickly found the game and entered. _'Hey.'_ He typed.

'_Brother! Wb! Have a good week?'_ Nile68 greeted him instantly.

_'Yep. You three?'_ Sam answered back.

Nile68 said, _'Just fine.'_

Followed by a, _'Busy.'_ From LadyWillow89.

_'Of course.'_ ImpalaGirl67 told him.

_'Well shall we continue?'_ ImpalaGirl67 asked the four others in the game.

'_Ready when you are.'_ Wrote LadyWillow89.

_'Let's hit it!'_ ImpalaGirl67 said. _'RP line: Gets up and sniffs air.'_

Dean turned his wolf towards Impalairl67's. _'Do you smell something? Is he close?'_

_'I don't know... I thought I did. But now I can't tell.'_ ImpalaGirl67 told him. _'Moves closer to Fang and Brother.'_

Nile68 wrote, _'Suddenly she jumps out of a sticker bush in front of them: Boo!'_

Dean typed quickly, _'Jumps back in surprise. Whoa!'_

_'Nile... You almost gave me a heart attack._' ImpalaGirl67 told her sister.

Nile68 wrote: _'Giggles: Oh yeah? Sorry.'_

_'Thanks! A lot.'_ ImpalaGirl67 said again.

'_Come on, you two, be serious.'_ Sam's wolf urged, _'He could be close.'_

'_Who? The hunter?'_ Asked Nile68.

_'Yeah. I thought I smelled him.'_ ImpalaGirl67 said.

Dean wrote, _'Sniffs air: I don't smell anything.'_

_'Sighs.'_ Impalagirl67 spoke again.

'_Hey look!'_ Nile68 wrote, _'The silver wolf!' _

Dean could see LadyWillow89 in the distance.

_'Willow right?'_ ImpalaGirl67 asked the wolf once she was within earshot.

'_Who goes there?'_ LadyWillow89's wolf stopped walking.

_'It's me.' _Impalagirl67 took a step forward.

_'No wait.' _Dean stopped her.

_'Why?'_

_'She could be working for the hunter still.' _Dean told her

'_But...'_

Nile68 wrote, _'Rolls eyes: But Fang, you said before that we should trust her.'_

_'Yeah. That was before she came stocking up on us.'_ Dean told her.

'_Hello?'_ Said LadyWillow89.

_'Um.'_ ImpalaGirl67 started, _'Hi.' _She stepped forward again. Fang matching her every step.

'_Hi?'_ Replied LadyWillow89.

_'Be truthful. Are you still working for the hunter?'_ ImpalaGirl67 said taking a few more steps forward but keeping her distance at the same time. Again Fang matched her steps.

'_I've never worked for the hunter!'_ LadyWillow89 answered.

_'You said you did...'_ Dean said.

'_No I didn't. When did my wolf ever say that?'_ Complained LadyWillow89.

_'Last week.'_ ImpalaGirl67 enlightened her sister.

'_Well, I don't remember that!'_

_'Well you did.'_ Sam agreed with the others.

'_Well, let's just say that I didn't?'_

_'But...'_ ImpalaGirl67 said. _'Fine. Whatever, Willow.'_

'_Well? Rp?'_ Nile68 said after a small pause.

_'Yes.' _ Dean agreed and the game went on without a hitch for the rest of the night. It surprised Dean that they had been playing the game for so long. Hours on Wolf Quest seemed like mere minutes in real life. _I guess, _he thought, smiling,_ That's the magic of imagination…_ _And talking to great girls._

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? We hope you like it! Sorry for sure the long waits between posts. But my friend is working and I just started a job. Busy, busy, busy! Anyways we hope you liked it! **

_**We are asking for one review before we post the next chapter! We want to make sure everyone likes the story. And things we can do to improve! Or just hear anything you thought about the story! So if you like the story and want to read more of it then REVIEW! **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**B&R **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Piper? Are you coming? Willow just pulled up!" Nile called to her sister from the front hallway. It was the day before the convention and the younger twin was anxious to get on the road.

"I'm coming." Piper said from up the stairs. She soon came into view with her duffle bag in hand.

"You girls have fun." Mrs. Larson handed the nearest girl a package of snacks for the road. "And be safe."

"We will be, Mom. Love you!" Piper said before giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and walking out the door with her twin sister in tow.

"See you in a few days!" Nile waved her goodbye and followed Piper out to Willow who waited in her 2003 Chevy Malibu.

"Shotgun!" Piper yelled over her shoulder to her twin.

Nile merely smiled and headed for the backseat. She didn't mind sitting in back, actually, she preferred it.

"Ready to roll?" Asked the eldest Larson child as her sisters entered the vehicle.

"Ready." Nile grinned as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Let's hit it. I am _so _excited about this." Piper almost bounced out of her seat at the thought of going to the convention.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Teased Willow as she waved to her mother and backed out of the driveway. "We're not there yet. First, I have to get us there."

"Okay, okay. Oh, Willow?" Piper turned to her older sister.

"Hm?"

"Mom told us to give this to you." She said as she reached for the bag that was under her seat. Piper reached into the bag and pulled out 40 dollars.

Willow took the money gladly. "Oh, good. Thanks." She shoved the bills into her pocket.

"Pass the snacks!" Came a cry from the backseat.

"Here." Piper said as she handed the bag back to her.

"Didn't you two just eat breakfast?" Willow looked in her review mirror at her youngest sibling.

"Sure." Said Nile, rummaging through the sack, "But all this excitement's got me hungry again."

Piper laughed along with the eldest Larson. "Wow, Nile."

Nile grinned and snatched a s'mores granola bar from out of the bag. She handed the package back to her twin sister. "Thanks."

"Why don't you keep it back there with you? You have more room." Piper said not even looking back at the sack.

"Okay." Nile set the bag on the seat beside her and began to unwrap her snack. "Hey, Will?"

"Hmm?"

"How long do you think this road trip's gonna take?"

"Four, five hours? Less? I'm not entirely sure. I've never done this before."

Nile nodded and leaned back into her seat. She watched as Piper fiddled with the radio.

"How about some music?" Asked the 'middle' child.

"Why don't you press CD? I've got _Carrie Underwood_ in there." Suggested Willow.

"Awesome." Piper said as she hit the CD button and the sounds of "_All American Girl_" filled the car.

Willow instantly began to sing along and Nile stared out the window at the passing scenery. Piper soon joined in and soon all three girls were singing along to some of Carrie's best hits. Many miles, and CDs later, Willow pulled off the freeway and entered Portland. She stopped at a gas station to fill up.

"We're here! I can't believe we're here!" Nile gushed as she popped open the package of her fourth granola bar.

"I know! I can't wait to see everything there!" Piper looked behind her at her twin. "Wait. I just thought of something."

"Hmm?" Nile chewed on the granola.

"What if Fang and Brother are there? How cool would that be?" Piper asked, "How would we know them? Hmm..."

"T-shirts?" Nile joked. "Mine could read: 'Hello, my name is Nile.'" She laughed.

"Nice, Nile." Piper looked back at her again. Just then Willow re-joined them inside the car. "All good? Are we ready to get to our hotel?"

"All ready." Willow replied, buckling herself back in and starting the car. She pulled out of the station and headed back down the road. "Hey, if you guys see the Holiday Inn, let me know. It should be on my side of the road."

"You mean that one?" Piper said pointing out the window.

"Oh shoot. I'll have to turn around and go back." Willow turned at the next light and soon reached the hotel. She stopped the engine, and then the three sisters exited the vehicle.

Nile instantly went for her suitcase in the trunk. She couldn't wait. They were finally here! They were finally in Portland, and tomorrow, was the convention.

**A/N: We hope you liked it! We had fun writing this chapter. What do you think will happen that the convention? Think they will run into their online friends? Please Review! We love to hear from you!**


End file.
